objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Computer Brothers of Paine
The Computer Brothers of Paine are the OCs by NahuelFire39. They being the Loser admirers and originally from Chile, these brothers want to make new friendships. They are participating in "Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize" (BTWTUP to make the name shorter) Personality Both brothers have the same personality: * Be energetic * Be kind * Be fans of Loser * They hate people who hate Loser * Sometimes, they lock up like "You must be j-j-joking!" Nicknames * CBoP * CBoP1 (to Computer Brother of Paine #1) * CBoP2 (to Computer Brother of Paine #2) * The Computers Brothers * The Computers * The Computer Bros (SarancthaTFFM) Coverage Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize Episode 1: The Beginning The computer brothers sang a song called "Mr. Guantecillo". They are in Team FG. Episode 2: The First Elimination They made the "BattleReviews's Cake", thanks with that cake, they won 10/10 for their team. Team FG gains immunity. Episode 3: Are you smarter than a box? In the challenge, both had to answer 5 questions. In the end they got a 3/5 and both teams lost. Episode 4: Merge The teams are merged and must have the highest scores to be saved. They were not UFE. Episode 5: There is a POINT of winning CBoP and the others contestants had to make left or right steps to get further. These his steps: 1 = Left 2 = Right 3 = Right 4 = Right 5 = Left 6 = Right 7 = Left 8 = Right 9 = Right 10 = Left Everything was fine in the first two steps, but on the 3rd floor they and the other contestants fell. To define who would win the points of the others (except Moneybag, Baseball Cap and Flower Grassy that fell first in Floor 1), BattleReviews had to use the "Random Name Picker". The Computers left at 3rd Place. They tied with 70 points tied with Lizy and they are safe in the 2nd|3rd place. Episode 6: Strategy On your mind Through the course They had to go through the obstacles, which are these: Obstacle 1: Wrecking Balls, Obstacle 2: Falling Test Dummies with an conveyer belt, Obstacle 3: Harmless Rocket Launchers, Obstacle 4: Ray Shots Obstacle 5: and finally, some moving platforms. in the 1st Obstacle: They and everyone jumped (except Flower Tree that crouched) in the 2nd Obstacle: They catch the falling test dummies one by one and throw them away. in the 3rd Obstacle and 4th: They passed along with Baseball Cap, Bubble Wand and Flower Grassy in the 5th and Final Obstacle: His strategy of running to the finish line worked being 1st place won the 16 points on the scoreboard, they are at the top (1st Place) with 86 Points. They are safe from elimination. Episode 7: What a coincidence They had to kill the 1000 bugs, to do so, they had to burn the insects with phosphorus, but Flower Grassy put out the fire. They killed 100 Bugs like Baseball Cap. and by the "Random Name Picker", They have the 5th place. In the Scoreboard, they have 96 Points (Fans of LightLightningMcQueen XD) and they still in the 1th place. They is safe. Episode 8: Swim through or else you will be Drowned In this episode, there are no more points. They reached 4th and are ready for elimination. Episode 9: just stay there They saved themselves without any vote. In the challenge, they tried to avoid the punches, but in the end they collided with Baseball Cap and with it, they fell. They are UFE. Episode 10: Double Digited Elimination They were saved with 0 votes. In the challenge, they had to use a blaster beam to eliminate the chocolate balls and run super fast (Sonic Mode: ON xD) to reach the goal. They arrived 1st and are the only ones to be safe. Episode 11: Final Challenge In the challenge, they had to overcome obstacles/challenges from previous episodes. They manage to finish it fast and have immunity. Episode 12: Final Elimination They are in Final 3 with Bubble Wand and Green Rocky. Episode 13: Finale They only got 2 votes. They are in 3rd Place. Trivia The Computers Brothers of Paine were originally created in 31 Minutes * While here he made his version show objects. Drawings made by other users about these brothers will be accepted. Each brother has his own instrument: * CBoP1 has his guitar * CBoP2 has its accordion They helped AzUrArInG, CutieSunFlower, etc (including BattleReviews) to fight against MollyBee. Gallery The Computers Brothers of Paine.png|The Computers Brothers of Paine The Computers....png Drawing of CBoP.png|Drawing of CBoP ;) CBoP1 New.png|CBoP1's new pose CBoP2 New.png|CBoP2's new pose CBoP V2.png|The Computers Brothers of Paine's New Pose All the Users.png|User Reunion Picture (Credit to SarancthaTFFM) CBoP by SarancthaTFFM.png|The Computers Brothers of Paine (by SarancthaTFFM) Fumando por la paz.png|"Let's smoke for peace" Category:Non-Objects